Lil Ones
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: Wonka and Charlie find the other children turned into little children in the chocolate room and now the bucket & wonka families have to take care of them. but what are they doing there? and how the fudge do you take care of four loud, bratty, kids? suggest as many prompts and ideas as you want.


**Yes, I am trying to kill myself by doing 4 stories at the same time. And planning another two.**

 **Hope you like it, and this is the introduction to Lil Ones:**

Wonka and Charlie had been discussing ideas to perfect the hair toffee in the inventing room when an oompa loompa came at them at full speed. The mentor and apprentice just looked at him with surprised and confused expressions as he made frantic signals. When Charlie finally got the little creature to calm down, Wonka asked him to re-tell the message. He did a few gestures: spin, tap feet twice, cross arms in front of chest. Wonka translated it to Charlie (who was for some reason very bad in oompa loompa language) in a worried voice:

"Someone's in the factory. Four. Very tiny. Very loud. One's really thin and other is really wide. They're in the chocolate room" he crossed his arms in front of his chest just like the oompa loompa did. "We must go there at once!"

Even before the two set foot on the chocolate room, they saw a black and blue blob dashing around. A black and brown one was in the distance, on one of the higher points of the room. Charlie spotted another black one not far from them. "Mr. Wonka, look there!" he whisper-shouted. The man looked in the same direction, and frowned.

"Yes. We have to get rid of them one by one before any of these…things can cause any damage to my chocolate." Charlie just nodded and the two stalked to the place where the black blob had been. When they reached it, Charlie just scooped it in his arms before checking what it was. Well, he _would've_ checked what it was if a high-pitched wail didn't echo through the room at that moment. It took a few seconds for him to realize that the sound was coming from the thing he was holding. He took a better look at it, and frowned. It was a…child? Maybe four or five years old. Charlie couldn't shake the feeling that it looked familiar. Then he noticed: spiked up brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a skull t-shirt...  
"Mike Teavee!" He exclaimed, grabbing the attention of both the child, who perked up at the mention of his name, and Wonka, who immediately gained a look of distrust and disgust.  
"What?" The master chocolatier asked, visibly confused.  
"Mr. Wonka...I think- Charlie was interrupted by something kicking his shin.

He let out a cry of pain and looked down at the black and blue blob that was at his feet. Blueberry-blue eyes stared back with defiance. He smiled despite the fact that the little girl had just attacked him for no reason.

"Violet Beauregarde." He addressed her. "Mr. Wonka, pick her up before she runs!"  
"Sorry Charlie, but I am not getting my hands on this hideous creature." Suddenly the tiny violet was wailing as well.  
"Look what you've done now. Hold him." Charlie shoved Mike into Wonka's arms, so the man had no choice but to hold on to the kid, though he was making a very disgusted face at the youngster. The apprentice just ignored this and picked up Violet gently, so not to startle her. Thankfully, she stopped crying and didn't scream. Charlie hoped this meant she wouldn't try to injure him in any way.  
"Charlie..." The mentioned teen turned back to his mentor, who seemed to be freaking out about something the 4-year-old in his arms was doing. Mike himself had his head resting on the candy-maker's chest (a slightly disgusted expression, probably from the strong smell of sugar the man always had), mouth half-open and a thin amount of drool trailing out onto the man's vivid violet velvet coat. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Violet noticed and giggled as well, pointing at Wonka. "Ur dumb!" She laughed, Charlie joining her before realizing that there had been another blob in the room, probably another one of the ticket winners. He turned to his mentor.  
"There was another. We should find them and then get them to my family so we can sort it out." So the two started on their way with the kids.

"They're really small. And they feel weird." Willy stated, poking one of mike's chubby cheeks. That seemed to have woken the boy up, since his eyes opened. He just looked around a bit, and one second later was asleep and drooling again. "And light. An Oompa Loompa is heavier than this."  
Charlie thought the man was exaggerating. It just wasn't possible for a human being, even a toddler, to be lighter than the factory workers. Even though he did notice this Mike was abnormally thin. Then again, he was holding a blue Violet, so maybe those were their younger selves with the factory aftermaths still.

"Children are supposed to be small and light. And they don't really feel weird. That's just baby fat." The mini violet in his arms nodded. Suddenly she shouted in glee. "VERUCA!" And hopped out of Charlie's grip. The two candy-makers ran after her to a little girl with brown hair and wearing a black shirt, skirt, thighs and Mary-Jane shoes. She was twirling around in an elegant fashion until Violet's call came to her and she walked to the chocolatiers and curtsied. "I'm Veruca Salt. It's nice to meet you sir!" She said as if reading from a script and then flashed a toothy smile. Charlie smiled back.  
"We're going home right now, and we need you to come with us, ok?" he explained, hoping to sound inviting.  
The British girl smiled. "OK! But we need to wait for Gus first!" No sooner she said that than a chubby boy of about six came into the clearing, chocolate smeared all over his face. Charlie heard Willy gag and rolled his eyes, but smiled at the man's antics anyway. He looked down at the kids and saw that Veruca was explaining to the newcomer what was happening. The two kids walked back to them. Veruca noticed Mike sleeping in Wonka's arms and gained a furious, jealous look. "UP!" She demanded with a frightening smile, stretching her little arms up as far as she could. Charlie just gave a weak smile and picked her up. Then the group proceeded to head for the Bucket Residence. But not before Violet also asked for a ride. In the end, Charlie had to carry both girls, with Augustus trailing behind them.

 **Guys if u like this idea and u like it when ppl ask for suggestions then I have good news: ur gonna tell me what you'd like to see the kids do! I'm going to leave most of the choosing to you guys, and I'll try to fit as many in one chap as possible, so yeah. Plz tell me what you think of this idea.**

 **note on the ages they are now:**

 **Mike: 4**

 **Violet: 4**

 **Veruca: 3/4**

 **Augustus: 5/6**


End file.
